Gegeru
is a ruthless game for the Gurongis. They played this game by killing humans for fun, and the winner of this game will challenge the N-Group Gurongi for leadership. Gegeru is organized and judged by Ra group. The final contender has right to challenge N''' group for the title of the leader, whom would bring about the '''Ultimate Darkness (in frank terms, omnicide). Each group is operating under certain rules and members are competing each other to enter Final Gegeru (Zagibasu Gegeru). Gegeru is also a chance to promote a member to higher ranks should they complete their gegeru (Zu will be promoted to Me, etc). Ra group are responsible to decide the players and their killing numbers. Ra-Baruba-De is tasked to authorize a member of Gurongi Tribe to enter the game. Ra-Dorudo-Gu is tasked to count their victims with his abacus-like tool, Bagundada. Rules Each of the different Gurongis in different groups, there are different rules for them. Common rules are: Baruba has the authority to determine which individual or group is qualified to take part in the gegeru depending on the performance of the group Baruba has the authority to choose which player and when to start the gegeru. The player chosen may postpone the start of the gegeru for preparation. No. of kills and time limit were detemined. At the start of the game, Baruba would insert explosive energy into the Gedoruto (the buckle) of the player using the Gegeru ring, which would cause the Geburon of the player to explode if the time is up, or Baruba determined that the player has forfeit the Gegeru. If the player completes the gegeru, the explosive energy would be assimilated by the player, thus powering them up, and promoting them to the higher group. Player may challenge the referee to a duel if they deem the referee has hindered their gegeru or otherwise that would render them unworthy of regulating the gegeru. Be Group *Be-Jimin-Ba: His group is considered the lowest in the Gurongi hierarchy, therefore not eligible to join the game. Ra Group (The referee) *Ra-Baruba-De: The judge of the game. She can give permission for a Gurongi's participation, but can also disqualify it if required. Not eligible to join the game due to her authority. *Ra-Dorudo-Gu: Responsible for counting up the participants's kill tally in the Go group. Not eligible to join the game due to his authority. Nu Group *Nu-Zajio-Re: The quartermaster of the game. He is responsible for making weapons and fixing N-Daguva-Zeba's Gedorudo. Not eligible to join the game. Zu Group No. of kills and time limit are detemined by Baruba. ' '''Killing methods and places are not limited. ' 'Kills are counted by players themselves. ' '''Kill counts would be reset if the tally tool (Guzepa) was lost or damaged. *Zu-Gumun-Ba: Killed before the game starts. *Zu-Gooma-Gu: Not eligible to join the game due to killing a priest before the game started. *Zu-Mebio-Da: Never joined the game to kill a teenager who tried to hit on her and then police officiers after being shot in the eye. *Zu-Badzu-Ba: Kill people by dropping them from a high altitude. Required to kill 81 people in 2 days. *Zu-Nezuma-Da: No. of kills and time limit unknown. Died of Geburon explosion when time limit hits. *Zu-Zain-Da: Disqualified due to the multiple failures of the Zu group. Entered a rampage by killing truck drivers. Me Group No. of kills and time limit are detemined by players themselves. ' '''Player may specify their killing method but are not required. ' 'Kills are counted by players themselves. ' '''Kill counts would be reset if the tally tool (Guzepa) was lost or damaged. Player must report the progress of the Gegeru to Baruba (although Baruba herself usually would reach them for that). Players fails to do so were considered as forfeiting the gegeru. *Me-Badjisu-Ba: Kill people by shooting stingers at them from higher up, with the stingers traversing from the victim's head through the foot while piercing through the heart. Required to kill 121 people, time limit unknown *Me-Giiga-Gi: Kill people by shooting globs of ink from his mouth at them, causing them to explode. Required to kill 162 people, time limit unknown. *Me-Biran-Gi: Kill passengers of water transportation vehicles, such as boats. Required to kill 180 people in 2 days. *Me-Gyarido-Gi: Ram a truck backwards into people. No. of kills and time limit unknown. Disqualified due to failure of reporting progress to Baruba. *Me-Gadora-Da: Kill 70 people within six hours. *Me-Ginoga-De: Poison people to death with his spores. Required to kill 144 people. Time limit unknown. *Me-Garume-Re: Kill people by dragging humans with his tongue and make them die either by suffocation, cervical spinal fracture/dislocation or physical trauma by smashing their body against hard objects, followed by announcing his next location (and later, time) to kill. No. of kills and time limit unknown. *Me-Garima-Ba: Kill the passengers in the 4th cabin of a specific train as they leave who were marked with a scent prepared by herself. Required to kill 288 people in 18 hours. Go Group (Gerizagibazu Gegeru (Semi-final game)) No. of kills and time limit are detemined by players themselves. Player must specify their killing method and location and submit/report it to Dorudo. The Gegeru ring used to insert explosive energy is different from the previous groups Dorudo would do the tallying using the Bagundada (abacus) Kills are not counted if not killed using the specified method or not in the specified location Kill counts would be reset if the Bagundada is damaged or lost *Go-Buuro-Gu: Shoot pellets at people in their heart with a blowgun from the air, killing them from acute myocardial infarction, following the gojuon of Japanese pronounciation in the 23 districts of Tokyo, killing 9 people in each district. Need to kill 207 people within unknown amount of time *Go-Bemiu-Gi: Hit swimmers in the chest in public swimming pools with her whip, killing them from a frostbite-induced cardioparalysis. Follows the music score of Frederic Chopin's Etude Op. 10 No. 12 "Revolutionary". No. of kills and time limit unknown. From this point on, Baruba determines the no. of kills and time limit due to repeated failures *Go-Gamego-Re: Crush people with giant iron balls from atop random skyscrapers in locations determined by roulette where he would throw 54 iron balls towards each location. Required to kill 567 people within 72 hours. *Go-Jiino-Da: Kill people in a certain film studio. *Go-Badaa-Ba: Kill motorcyclists by throwing them off their bikes and then running through them, later proclaiming Kuuga as the last target. Required to kill 99 people within 7 hours *Go-Jaraji-Da: Kill 90 male students in the second year of Midorikawa HIgh school in 12 days by shooting his quills that teleports into their brain, the students died by encephalitis when the quills changes shape in four days. *Go-Zazaru-Ba: Kill people by melting them down with her strong acidic blood in ten of the type of human-containing moving boxes (eg. vehicles, elevator) that reflect the color pattern of her nails (matching part of the color is sufficient), starting from her left thumb to her left pinky, and then her right pinky to her right thumb. No. of kills and time limit unknown From this point on the Zagibasu Gegeru (final game) starts, previous rules of the Go group still applies, with the addition of the following: If only one player completes the gegeru in this stage, he would gain the right to challenge the leader by default. He may assimilate the power of the referees before challlenging the leader. If more than one player completes the gegeru, the players would enter a duel (or a battle royale if more than two) to determine who would have the right to challenge the leader. The victor may assimilate the power of the defeated and the referees before challenging the leader. *Go-Jaaza-Gi: Kill 567 humans within 5 hours while leaving message on internet blogs hinting the number of kills and the location minutes prior. *Go-Baberu-Da: Kill the people in underground centers with all exits blocked. Required to kill 729 people in 2 days. *Go-Gadoru-Ba: Kill armed humans (eg. police, soldiers). No. of kills and time limit unknown. Challenged Dodoru to a duel when the latter had his Bagundada damaged, causing the gegeru to be reset N Group The leader of the Grongi. The harbinger of the Ultimate Darkness. Has the ultimate authority to eliminate anyone whom he or Baruba deems unworthy of the gegeru. After the gegeru ends, either by the defeat of the challenger or the incumbent leader, or none of the player has completed their zagibasu gegeru where the incumbent leader wins by default, the Ultimate Darkness shell commence. *N-Daguva-Zeba A.R. Worlds Different versions of the Gegeru are also performed in other worlds home to the Gurongi. World of Kuuga In the World of Kuuga, the Gurongi work together in an attempt to release their leader, N-Gamio-Zeda, with a Sacred Gegeru, targeting five police women without spilling blood to revive him. Though they obtain four kills, Tsukasa Kadoya uses Ai Yashiro as bait to lure the Gurongi out and gives her a nose bleed to ruin the Gegeru. The effects of the distortion revive Gamio anyways, and he uses his power to convert every human corpse within his Miasmic aura into a Gurongi. Although his ultimate goal is to have his sired Gurongi destroy each other, Gamio is destroyed by Kuuga and Decade performing a combo attack. World of Agito A version of the Gegeru is performed by the Gurongi in the World of Agito. Attacked by Kamen Rider G3-X while battling the police, Me-Badjisu-Ba curses the Linto for interferring with the Gegeru. The full nature of this world's Gegeru is not revealed, but ends up being further interrupted due to the emergence of the Lords. Category:Events Category:Terminology